Art of Love
by The XIII Orginization
Summary: After the events of Eureka 7, Renton and Eureka make love


Takes place after Eureka 7. How long? That is up to you. Maybe slightly OOC, and doesn't exactly follow the plot

Spoilers by the way. Hopefully, my second lemon will be better than the first.

* * *

Eureka paced nervously in front of the door into Renton's room. Just out of instinct, she quickly looked around, just to make sure there was nobody there. 

Every time Renton came near her, or she even thought about him, her body started doing wierd things. Her heart rate would speed up past what Eureka was sure were healthy limits, she would feel her face turning red, as if she had a fever, and she got a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Something else was also going inside her, Eureka thought to herself. Lately, whenever she saw Renton with a girl, other than Talho, Gidget, or Hilda, she felt a strange sensation, a sudden urge to hurt the girl Renton, HER Renton...

Eureka released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding, and attempted to breathe slowly and calm her nerves.

That was another thing that was changing. Eureka knew she was constantly referring to Renton as hers, something which never failed to bring a blush to her face. Yet, she was growing increasingly more comfortable with that idea.

Eureka shook her head, tried to make her wings shrink behind her, and knocked one time on Renton's door, and winced at the abnormally large sound, that seemed to cut through the quiet ship like a knife.

* * *

Renton was in his bed, or floor more like it, trying to keep his thoughts from drifting towards Eureka, and he forced himself not to try and sleep, even though his body was crying out for it. His dreams were always filled with Eureka, and always managed to make him feel feverish after he woke up. Besides, Renton always hated himself afterward. 

Suddenly, there was a "BOOM!" noise, like a cannon going off, that made Renton jump up like a wasp, and he thought they were under atack, until a soft voice he could never forget in a million broke into his panic.

"R-R-Renton..."

Renton had to bite his tongue to silence the groan that was coming out. He loved Eureka say his name like that, but each time he heard her, his desire, his lust grew each and every time.

Scrambling to open the door before Eureka left, he accidently hit his head on the door, that left another bang on his head, and made him black out for a small time.

Eureka, hearing Renton head banging on the door, quickly opening it, and seeing Renton lying on the ground, feared the worst. However, when she saw his chest rising and falling, and quickly caslmed down. She quickly shaked Renton, trying to wake him up, but only to have him mumble, and groan indiscernable words.

Feeling guilty about this, Eureka quickly got a wet cloth and put his head on her lap, hoping Renton wouldn't think she was taking advatage of her.

Looking at Renton, she felt a sudden urge to kiss his lips, and indulge in a fantasy she had of him. She remembered every detail of it, and she remembered being feverish, her heart like a drum beating in her chest, and a strange wet feeling in her lower areas.

In an almost unconscious motion, Eureka started to caress Renton's face with light butterfly touches, as her wings slowly gave a massage to Renton. As she was doing that, Eureka began to hum a soft melody, something she didn't remember where she got it from, but found it relaxing.

As for Renton, he was slowly awaking to the sound of a low hum, so soft you weren't quite sure it was their, like something you could just barely see out the corner of your eye, and soft, butterfly like touches. Slowly blinking one eye open, what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Eureka looked exactly like an angel, her wings extended the kind look in her eye.

_She looked beautiful..._

Renton suddenly felt a need to embrace Eureka, so he suddenly pulled Eureka into an embrace tight enough to make their rib bones cry out in protest. Renton took a deep breath in of the smell of Eureka, a strange smell, reminding him faintly of flowers, and whispered into her ear...

"I love you Eureka..."

Eureka nearly melted when she heard that. The amount of love, and the amount of need in it as well, made Eureka want to both hide in embaressement, and kiss Renton. In the end, she decided to do the latter.

Renton found himself blinking in suprise as Eureka, who was usually so shy and insecure when it came to matters of love, to be the first one to start a kiss. However, he closed his eyes and focused on the kiss he was sharing with the Coralian he loved. After a few minutes of letting their lips touch each other, Renton followed an instinct and slowly let his tongue into her open mouth, slowly, giving Eureka plenty of time to back away. Renton knew he would rather die than force Eureka into anything.

However, Eureka reveled in the feel of Renton's tongue and her mingling yogether. When the young lovers were forced to reluctantly break for air, Eureka felt a twinge of annoyance at the need for air. The feelings that Eureka felt were nothing short of mind blowing. Her heart felt like it was trying to break out of chest, and she couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs, forcing her breaths to come out in short gasps.

The lovers instantly crushed their lips against each otherm with more heat, more passion. While the two lovers were kissing, Renton's hands were anything but still. They concerened themselves with slowly taking the dress the Coralian before him was wearing. Renton felt a suddden urge to see Eureka in her full glory, needed to feel her, needed to study everything about what made up Eureka. He was as nervous as hell, but in the end, his need won over his nervousness of this being his first time.

Eureka felt Renton's hands slowly began taking off the dress she wore. She felt nervous about at the thought of Renton, her Renton, actually doing **_it_** with her. She was more afraid of offending Renton, so she let him take off her dress.

Renton broke off the kiss when he felt that Eureka's dress was completely off, and looked at her, and felt his heart stop.Apparently, Eureka had never heard of either a bra or panties, and Renton could see her completely naked. Renton felt his mouth go dry and his pants grow tight, as he studied Eureka's body. Like this, Eureka looked exactly like an angel.

Eureka could feel her blood heat up at the look Renton was giving her. Amazement, wonder, love...they could be all be seen clearly in Renton's gaze.

Renton shook himself out of his stupor, and slowly put Eureka down on the ground slowly, which made Eureka feel a smile on her face. Renton was always careful with her, like he was afraid that she would break like fine glass.

Renton put his head between Eureka's breasts, and wondered what to do next. He heard about sex, but never understood what you were supposed to do. Looking at Eureka's blushing face and listening to her gasps of breath, he decided that he would please Eureka. Renton gently took one of Eureka's supple breasts into his hands, and listenend to the long moan of pleasure that Eureka let out. _Does it really feel that good? _Renton wondered in his head. Seeing how Eureka wasn't protesting, he gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, and felt himself heat up at the sound of Eureka's long moan of pleasure.

Eureka found that she couldn't really think while Renton was doing all this to her. Her brain just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything except the strange feelings that were assaulting her body. Almost in a daze, she quickly pushed back Renton, then took off his shirt, pants, and underwear, wanting, _needing_, to feel his body against hers.

Renton blinked in suprise at the forwardness of the normally shy Coralian, then decided to hell with it, and embraced his love, as they both gaspsed at the contact of Eureka's breasts touching Renton's skin, feeling like a small electric shock.

Renton and Eureka felt themselves needing more and more and the two lovers fell upon each others mouths as if they were starving, caressing each other mouths, and tongues, wanting, needing, each other.

After the two lovers broke off their kiss, Renton again took one of Eureka's breasts in his hand, and gently squeezed it, feeling her nipples grow hard underneath his hand.The two reluctantly departed from each other's mouth for lack of oxygen.

As Renton looked at Eureka's glazed eyes, his hands traced Eureka's upper body, made butterfly touches that had her gasping for breath, felt the wings that only added to her ethreal beauty, feeling the wings warmth under his fingers, then tracing her delicate cheeks.

While Renton had been doing this, the focus of his attention had been moaning, whispering desperate sounds that could have been his name, shaking and shivering. Eureka couldn't think of anything other than Renton touching her, to her, it seemed, that the entire world was made up of the two of them. While Eureka enjoyed the fell of his hands all over her upper body, she suddenly had an ache in her womanhood that needed his fingers inside her.

Renton was worried when she took on of his hands in hers, afraid that he had gone too fast for her, when she took his hands, and guided it down her nether regions, where he felt Eureka stick his index finger inside...what could be described as wet, slippery, and warm. He was less interested in what his hand was in, as to her reaction. She let out a long moan, with a "Renton...again...please" in a pleading, desperate, voice.

Renton then slid his finger in, and out, as he massaged one breast, and took the other's breasts nipple in his mouth She felt her brain simply going along with the rythmn with his fingers, and felt a strange pressure concentrating in her stomach. As Renton added one finger inside, and accidently brushed her clit, Eureka felt the pressure in her stomach releve itself, as Renton felt his fingers suddenly be covered with a warm liquid, and he heard Eureka give off a strange noise, like a high pitched muffled whistle, as she began to spasm uncontrollably, then suddenly went slack. Renton heard from Talho, who was drunk at the time, that this was normal.

Eureka felt her body recovering from the mind shattering expierience she just had. It felt so _good_, that she felt that she needed it again. As she layed there, she suddenly felt something that gave her tired vocal cords a new reason to cry out in pleasure. She felt something moving inside her hypersensitive womanhood.

Renton had been watching his love try and recover from her expierience, when he slowly removed his fingers from inside her, a move, small, but still had Eureka gasping. Renton brought his hand up to his face, wet with the liquid that had gushed out of her. He slowly brought his hand up to his face, and licked his finger. He assumed that the liquid would be nasty, and bitter, but as with everything with Eureka, it was sweet, mouth-watering, and left him wanting more.

Tentatively, he traveled down Eureka body, until he came down to the source of her wetness, and gave it a little lick. Something comparable to electric volt traveled up Eureka's spine, as she suddenly was restored to full awareness. As Renton's hands began to gently grasp, and squeeze Eureka's breats, she began shifting from side to side in a desperate attempt to reach the completeness she felt before. Renton felt her shifting underneath his attentions, and felt a huge amount of euphoria and happiness growing inside him.

_He_ was the one making Eureka feel such pleasure, _he_ was the one who she decided to do this the first time with, _he_ was the one who was going to be with her, now and forever. Renton pushed away those thoughts, and concentrated on the here and now, more specifically, making Eureka have the best pleasure she ever had.

Eureka felt the strange pressure in her stomach building up in her again, and instead of being afraid of it, but anticipating it, waiting for the moment when she once again was flooded with the overwhelming pleasure. As she began shift more and more, Renton became more vigorous in his licking, enkoying the taste of Eureka in his mouth. Without any warning, Eureka felt everything magnified a thousand times over, and let out a sharp scream of pleasure, as she reliquishened her control on consciousness, and didn't fall unconscious, just couldn't seem to make sense of anything, everything a haze.

Renton licked all the juices Eureka emitted, and then took her into his arms, and got into a position with Eureka on top of him. He slowly massaged her shoulders, back, wings, as the Coralian slowly came back into full consciousness.

The first thing that Eureka saw was Renton's face, and concentrated on that and the sweet nothings he whispered to her. As she began to shift, she noticed something hard poking against her stomach. He wouldn't fully meet her gaze, so Eureka looked down, and saw the thing that was poking into her was what her human biology books described as a phallus. In a mix of curiosity and instinct, Eureka grasped with her hand, and at the contact, Renton let out his own gasp of pleasure.

Eureka, with a strangely curious look, like a child entranced by something they had never seen before, began to slowly move her hand up and down Renton's phallus, a move that seemed to please him, Eureka noticed with a large amount of satisfaction.

Bringing her attention back to the male organ she was feeling, Eureka decided to test what it tasted like. She gave it a small lick, which still made Renton groan in pleasure.

_Salty...but not unpleasently so_, Eureka thought, _I think...I know I like it. _

Deciding she liked the taste of this Renton's member, Eureka put the head of it in her mouth, and sucked it slightly. This had Renton straining with a sudden desire to force all of him inside her mouth, to release the tension that was growing inside of him. He restrained himself, and decided to let Eureka take control for awhile.

Said girl was enjoying the thing in her mouth. _It's hot, and hard, but soft at the same time, and I can feel it getting larger in my mouth..._Eureka though with a sense of awe at what was in her mouth.

Slowly, as if dragging out the pleasure, Eureka slowly added a little more of Renton's member, until she had taken all of it in her mouth. She then began to slide her lips up and down, slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed.

Renton was sure that he was in heaven. The heat in Eureka's mouth, the slight scrape of her teeth against him, the way her tongue moved around his member, it was sheer torture to try and hold back the pressure growing between his legs.Right as Eureka got her mouth up to the tip, and started stroking it with her tongue, the pressure relieved itself, and Eureka's mouth was flooded with a bitter liquid, that somehow reminded her of Renton. She swallowed it down, as Renton tried to settle down his beating heart.

Eureka made her way up to Renton's face, where the two shared another kiss, and as Renton's tongue clumsily made it's way all around her mouth, a strange and bitter taste, which he guessed was his sperm.

With slow moves, Renton gradually put himself on top of Eureka, and placed himself on top. For awhile, they simply laid there, trying to regain their bearings in the maze of smoke and heat and passion. However, all good things must come to an end, as Renton prepared to enter into Eureka, he first wanted to make sure, she knew what he was doing

"Eureka..."

Renton's heart soared at the innocent naiveness, the simplistic trust, in Eureka's eyes.

"This is going to hurt you..."

As Renton's voice cracked slightly at the word "hurt" as Eureka instinctively knew what he was talking about, and enjoyed the feeling that knowing that hurting her meant more to Renton than his own pleasure made Eureka feel euphoric, and slightly lightheaded.

With a smile on her lips, Eureka answered. "I don't care, Renton. I love you."

With those three simple words ringing in his ears, with one huge thrust, Renton thrust himself completely inside Eureka, breaking through her hymen.

Eureka let out a a short sharp scream that seemed to echo around the small room. Her brain was almost delierious with pain, and pleasure, and that was the curious thing, Eureka thought. It hurt so much she wanted it to go away, to stop, but at the same time felt so good, she never wanted it to go away.

Renton just held himself there, almost delirious with pleasure, as his member was trapped in something that would be accurately be warm, wet, and extremely tight. The stimulation he was recieving almost made him pass out. He heard Eureka sream, and knew that she was going through an extreme amount of pain, and knew that he should feel ashamed at taking pleasure from something that hurt her so much, but the pleasure overruled the guilt.

Slowly, the pain began to recede from Eureka, leaving a blissful feeling. This was helped by Renton, who took her breasts in his hands, and massaged them, which helped Eureka begin to relax. She experminently moved her thighs, and gasped as the sensation of Renton's member inside her.

With this bit of encouragement, Renton started to slowly move in and out of Eureka, and listened to her pitiful moans, begging him for more, whispering his name so softly, her legs wrapping around him, as if to prevent him from escaping, all of this only encouraged him, as he slowly began to increase his thrursts in and out.

Eureka met Renton's thrusts with her own, needing to have more of that member inside of her, needing to feel his skin against hers. Needed to feel that searing sensation whenever he touched her. Eureka could feel every cell in her body reacting to Renton, him thrusting into her, his hands touching her, all was making her feel delirious with pleasure, happiness, and eurphoria.

Soon, the pressure building in both released itself, as they both released, filling Eureka with their combined juices. Renton slowly removed his member from Eureka and promptly collaspsed next to her, a small flood occured, as Eureka instinctively closed her legs, to keep the juices inside of her. Renton found a blanket next to him, and covered them both up. As they laid there, slowly drifting off into sleep, one could make out both of them saying

"I love you..."

* * *

After the two had fallen into a deep sleep, one could make out a shadowy figure outside the door. The figure opened the door, surveyed the scene, took aim with what looked like a camera, and an instant later, there was a flash bright enough to temporarily blind anyone looking at it. The two lovers stirred slightly in their sleep, but didn't awake. 

The figure let out a small breath of relief, as the door closed. If one listened very, very carefully, they could just make out the words

"This will look verrryyy nice on the front cover of the next_ rayout_."


End file.
